


First Time for Everythng

by VelRavieta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Star Summer Secret Santa 2018, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: ‘Do you want to try?’





	First Time for Everythng

It starts with a simple question that came from Subaru in the middle of their practice break.

‘Hokke, have you ever kissed anyone?’

Hokuto reaction was hilarious if you asked for Mao opinion. 

They were having a practice for a summer live, after practicing their singing and dancing for almost two hours. Hokuto’s face was already red from the heat and it became even redder than before because of Subaru question. They ended up with an argument, that pretty much just Hokuto telling Subaru, ‘no, Akehoshi, you can’t just suddenly ask something like that,’ and Subaru replying with, ‘but, Hokke, I’m only curious, since you are drama-club member, maybe you had kissed the other members.’

In the end, the question was never answered. None of the Trickstar members know if Hokuto has ever kissed someone before, not that Mao was curious anyway. Mao will say that it was a typical day for them, except Makoto was strangely quiet this time.

‘Oi, Makoto, are you okay?’ Mao asked. Makoto was sitting on the floors, he seems to be lost in his own mind and only responds because Mao was calling his name.

‘Yes,’ Makoto answered with a small laugh, ‘I’m okay, Isara-kun.’

‘Are you sure? Your face is redder than usual, you know,’ Mao said.

‘Really, I’m okay, Isara-kun,’ Makoto denied, looking at the disbelief in Mao’s face, he added, ‘it’s just today is kind of hotter than yesterday.’

‘Yeah, make sure to drink a lot of water,’ Mao said as he gives Makoto new bottled water since the one Makoto had is already empty. Makoto accepted it, giving his gratitude before opening the bottle and drinking the water.

‘Let’s continue the practice,’ Hokuto announce.

***

They finished practice in the afternoon. 

Hokuto leaves first because he still has to go with the drama club, Subaru also leaves not too long after that because he still has a promise to fulfill to Daikichi. That leaves Makoto and Mao alone in the practice room, Hokuto has trusted them with the key.

Ever since the question Subaru asked, Makoto has been unusually quiet. Even when Subaru is talking to him, he only replied shortly and he didn’t even answer to jokes. Subaru finally leaves him alone after making sure that Makoto is okay and not sick.

‘Makoto,’ Mao called, but he received no answer. Mao looked at Makoto direction, Makoto was still packing his bag. ‘Oi, Makoto,’ Mao tried again, but it stills gave him the same result. ‘Oi,’ Mao said, patting Makoto shoulder.

‘Eh? Yes?’ Makoto answered, he was clearly surprised.

‘I’ve been trying to call you, are you really okay?’ Mao asked, the only replies he gets is Makoto awkward laugh. ‘You have become quiet since Subaru asking that question, you know,’ Mao commented and suddenly Makoto laugh was cut short. ‘Eh? Really?’ Mao asked as he saw Makoto face become red. ‘Are you bothered by it?’ Mao asked again, Makoto shakes his head.

‘I… was just wondering,’ Makoto whispered, his voice was really small but because of their distance, Mao can still hear it.  
‘What are you wondering about?’ Mao asked softly.

‘About ki-kissing,’ Makoto answered. There’s a moment of silence before Makoto ask another question. ‘H-have you ever kissed anyone, Isara-kun?’ Makoto asked, his face becoming even redder.

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Mao answered easily. ‘Do you want to try?’ Mao asked and soon, Mao will regret even asking that question. Even though he only meant it as a joke in the beginning, looking at how red Makoto had become (Mao still can’t believe he can get even redder than that), it gives him the push to really do it. ‘Come here,’ Mao said, gently guiding Makoto to face him. Makoto obediently follow Mao guides. Mao took Makoto’s glasses and now they are directly eye-to-eye with each other.

‘Are you sure you want to try?’ Mao asked again gently and Makoto replied him with a hesitant nod. ‘You can just push me away if you change your mind okay? I won’t be hurt by it,’ Mao said.

The next thing Mao knew was that their lips were already touching. Mao was holding Makoto waist while Makoto’s hands were awkwardly placed on Mao’s shoulders. Mao remembers a scene that he saw from a movie once and tried to do it to Makoto. The grip in his shoulders became stronger. Mao thought that Makoto disliked it, but when Mao tried to pull back, Makoto lips were chasing his.

They do it for a while before they move apart to take a breath. Once again, it was silent. The only noise that can be heard is their soft panting.  
‘We can do this every once in a while,’ Mao finally said and once again, the only answers he get is the slow nod from Makoto.

***

Once in a while soon become every time they had time to sneak off together. After practice they choose to stay behind together while Hokuto and Subaru went ahead first. It started with a kiss, but soon both of them become even bolder and bolder. Sometimes their hands will start roaming under each other shirts, other times Mao will starts nibbling on Makoto’s ear or neck and then shower him with kisses.

But it never goes to more than that.

At least, until the end of their summer live, it was probably their adrenaline that causes it, but as soon as they are done with the formality, Mao quickly dragged Makoto to a secluded place. The kiss that starts it was full of passion, with how many times they had kissed each other, they already become better on kissing. Mao’s hand was already under Makoto’s shirt, roaming freely on Makoto’s body while his kisses soon trails down to Makoto’s neck, giving it a light nibble before kissing the spot and move to another. 

Mao makes sure that none of this will leave a mark Makoto’s skin. Even if he wanted to, he should do it on a place where nobody can see it. With his hands, Mao pulled up Makoto’s shirt while continuing his trail down Makoto’s body. Makoto was covering his own mouth, trying to suppress any noise that’s going to come out from his mouth.

Reaching Makoto’s stomach, Mao quickly opened Makoto’s pants along with his underwear. Makoto let out a small startled noise but quickly went back to cover his own mouth. They had never did it this far.

But there’s always a first time for everything.


End file.
